


【喻叶】双人舞 3

by takaminalove



Category: fishleaf
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takaminalove/pseuds/takaminalove





	【喻叶】双人舞 3

【喻叶】双人舞 3

「喻先生？」就在喻文州准备挺身进入时，怯生生的声音随着脚步声逐渐靠近，大概是会场的来宾。  
喻文州是贵族，性格稳重得体，而且年纪轻轻便已是大校，有着大好前途，是联婚的最佳人选。  
今次举办的舞会，很多人也是以喻文州做目标。  
刚才情迷意乱，随便在黑暗的角落差点做♂了的两人现在浑身僵硬，完全不敢动。相比衣衫工整的喻文州，全身赤裸的叶修更全身綳紧，但手被绑着的他只能不安的扭动身体。  
喻文州也知道自己冲动了，叶修在前缐待了好几个月，过份的思念和欲求不满使他忽略了场合问题，现在唯有紧贴身体维持别扭的姿势缩在角落。但随着叶修的扭动，那根火热硬挺一直在臀缝摩擦，还好几次戳到入口，喻文州想起里面的火热紧窒，内壁每次都像主人一样含情默默的软着身子缠住他，回想当中的滋味让喻文州的欲火更盛。  
回味得太入神的他没发现被敏感位置被不断摩擦，快软成一滩春水的叶修脚一软，虽然很快站稳但向下压了一下还是刺激到喻文州，他毫无防避的低哼一声，黏黏腻腻的精液射满叶修的臀缝。  
叶修愣了一下，接着笑得浑身颤抖，头埋在喻文州肩膀忍住笑声，直到寻找喻文州的人远去，才再也忍不住噗的笑得眼泪也出来了。  
「行不行啊喻大校。我不行了。哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。」  
笑疯了的叶修察觉不到喻文州充满黑气的笑容和逐渐形成的低气压。  
笑得直不起腰的叶修突然感到身子一轻下身凌空，被喻文州以公主抱的姿势抱到尽头深处的房间。

喻文州将叶修抛在床上，没打算为他解开手上的束缚。  
他蹲下身，将残留在臀缝的精液抹在修长的手指上，两指撑开，形成暧昧淫靡的银綫。  
「既然都射出来了就不要浪费，大校的小嘴都飢渴得一张一合了，很想吃吧。」喻文州笑着把手指伸入穴口，均匀的把精液涂沫在艶红的褶皱上。  
「唔啊啊……等、等等……」随着喻文州的动作，后穴的酥麻感又开始甦醒。  
喻文州不理会叶修，自愿自的捧起叶修因大笑一场而软了大半的肉物。  
「刚才满足不了你，就让我服务吧。」说罢，喻文州把肉棒含进去。灵活的舌尖挑开包皮，在前端仔细舔舐。被温暖湿润旳口腔紧紧包裹着的快感使叶修的分身很快恢復精神，磨菰头也开始流出透明的黏液。但在这时候，喻文州的动作突然放慢。

看到叶修双颊满佈红晕用迷矇的双眼不满的瞪着他，喻文州露出称得上是邪魅的笑容。  
「在这里跳完刚才的舞吧？」然后模彷跳舞节奏去啜舔那根肉杵。  
华尔兹。  
他把前端含在口中，剩馀的部份用手安慰，舌头不停的在铃口打圈，按着节奏先用牙尖轻戳前端，然后像安抚的一样不停吞吐。  
一拍、二拍、三拍。  
就像跳舞一样，喻文州不停转换角度玩弄各个敏感点，同时把手指插入因催情的润滑油作用而瘙痒不止的后穴，坏心眼的用指甲轻刮敏感的内壁，再重重吸一口前端，强逼叶修扭腰与他一起共舞。  
「吸得你爽吗？」喻文州对着腥臊的肉物就像品尝什么美味的佳肴，吃得滋滋有声，整根肉棒都被唾液染得光泽水亮。  
但对习惯被操的叶修，前面的快感更突显后面的瘙痒难耐。  
「操，喻文州…」叶修的抗议声都变成软糯的哭腔。  
「呵呵，叶大校要我操这里。」喻文州伸出舌头，在柱身亲吻一下。  
「还是这裡呢？」他的手指在湿得流水的穴口模彷性交一样快速抽插。  
「唔啊啊啊啊啊啊————」敏感点的双重刺激让叶修忍不住哭着射出来，把满腔精华喷射在喻文州脸上。

前方的释放没令叶修变得轻松，反而留下更深的空虚感。

「文州…」叶修发出像渴望又像撒娇的声音，喻文州的眼神沉得深不见底，缓缓舔走沾在嘴角的精液，把蓄势待发的欲望起顶住入口。

 

TBC


End file.
